Toute l'impro que j'aime
by henna-himitsu
Summary: Harry et Draco se détestent, Harry et Draco adorent se taper dessus, mais vont ils arriver à se supporter le temps de leur punition? Surtout quand ils doivent participer à la pièce de théâtre romantique. réponse au concour HP amour fou de Cam'
1. flag

Titre : Toute l'impro que j'aime.

Auteur : Himitsu.

Genre : plot bunny, PWP…

Source : une glace à BDFugue café, les cours de théâtre de Véro + 4 yaoïstes fan de Harry Potter.

Disclaimers : JKRowling n'a pas encore cédé les droits, les personnages sont donc encore à elle.

Warning : attention, ce bunny a surgi tel le lapin tueur de Sacré Graal.

Statut : En cours..

Musique de fond: Toute la musique que j'aime… désolée, ça me pourrissait l'esprit à ce moment là, maintenant ça pourrit le votre vv oh yeah !

xxxxx

Prélude :

Himitsu : (bondit comme un lapin)

Choset : (roulements de tambour, tend un cerceau enflammé d'un geste désabusé) et voici, tristes sirs et gentes dames la dernière production d'un esprit pervers.

Himitsu : oh, t'exagère, juste un peu !

Choset : .. qui a traumatisé son propre frère, son beau frère et son meilleur pote dans la foulée ?

Himitsu : euh.. Jocker ?

Choset : Nan, tu sais bien que celui-là il est louche d'office.

Himitsu : (saute dans le cercle de feu) ralala, et c'est moi qui voit du yaoï partout !

xxxxx

**1. Flag.**

Harry Potter fier et victorieux était debout sur une table quand la porte de la cuisine alla battre violemment contre le mur opposé. Le jeune sorcier célèbre à travers le monde pour son exceptionnelle résistance et son courage émérite prit ses jambes à son cou et le chapeau en cuivre d'une lampe dans la gueule. L'une des pires engeances qu'il connaissait venait d'entrer dans la pièce. S'il avait jamais une chance de tenter de s'échapper, c'était **maintenant**.

-Potter ! Revenez ici tout de suite ou je vous promets que vous passerez le reste de l'année à nettoyer la collection de chaînes de Rusard.

La menace avait de quoi faire réfléchir, et il avait été reconnu. Il glissa sur quelque chose qui traînait là comme ça par hasard avant de s'arrêter brusquement (tomber quoi) pour frictionner les bleus monumentaux qui apparaissaient déjà sur son postérieur et son front. Pour une fois, il n'avait pas mal à sa cicatrice à cause de Voldemort et une de ses pensées tordues..

-Maintenant vous allez me dire ce qui s'est passé ici.

Même s'il l'avait voulu, Harry aurait eu bien du mal à s'expliquer. Un morceau de tarte à la crème s'écrasant sur la robe noire du professeur Snape l'en dispensa. Levant les yeux, le maître des potions eut du mal à comprendre ce qu'il voyait. Si la cuisine était dans un état indescriptible, le plafond était tout autant pilonné de nourriture d'origines diverses mais en aucun cas identifiables. Un mouvement agita le tas dégoulinant et dégueulasse, en tout cas gluant qui formait le point d'impact qu'avait visé Harry. Un sifflement outragé, furieux, en tout cas serpentard s'échappa de la version trash d'une nature morte.

-Monsieur Malefoy ? Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là haut ? demanda un Snape estomaqué, chose rare s'il en est.

La réponse quelque peu étouffée ne fut pas compréhensible, et Snape ramena un regard ennuyé et légèrement blasé sur Harry qui attendait l'annonce de sa fin avec plus de calme qu'il ne s'y attendait, il commençait à être habitué. C'était idiot de s'être tant inquiété la dernière fois que Voldemort l'avait menacé, après tout le chef de maison des Serpentards était tout autant capable de le trucider..

Snape eut un soupir tremblant et se massa les sinus tout en sortant sa baguette. Il libera Malefoy du sort qu'Harry lui avait lancé et qui l'avait scotché au plafond puis il doucha à grandes eaux la forme vaguement humaine qui avait atterri peu gracieusement, autant pour l'élégance malefoyenne. Harry qui n'était pas dans un état bien meilleur eut droit lui aussi au jet d'eau façon asile de fou.

-Vous savez quoi ? Je ne veux même pas savoir, quelqu'un règlera bien mieux que moi ce problème.

Le grand ténébreux étouffa un bâillement digne de ceux de Crocdur alors que Draco avait décidé d'arrêter de jouer à la méduse échouée. Il le faisait peut-être avec plus d'élégance que lorsqu'il s'était écrasé, mais ce n'était pas une position digne d'un Malefoy.

-Professeur, vous avez bien vu que j'ai été attaqué..

-Monsieur Malefoy, vous n'aviez strictement rien à faire dans les cuisines en pleine nuit. Maintenant taisez-vous et suivez-moi.

Répandant de nombreux «splotch » sur leur passage, les deux ennemis jurés avançaient en se lançant des regards haineux. Snape semblait vouloir les faire passer par les couloirs les plus froids de Poudlard et leurs capes trempées devinrent rapidement une entrave et un supplice. Harry céda et quitta la sienne. Draco eut un air outré et resserra le tissu imbibé autour de lui. Il n'était pourtant pas vêtu de façon choquante, un caleçon et un T-shirt tout ce qu'il y avait de décent.. quand le tout n'était pas aussi détrempé que la cape !

Piquant un fard heureusement dissimulé par la pénombre, Harry se résigna à se draper de sa dignité et de sa cape. Il ne tenait pas à donner au professeur une occasion de placer une remarquer humiliante, déjà qu'il y arrivait très bien tout seul.. Arrivant devant une fenêtre qui donnait sur la forêt interdite, il s'arrêta un peu brusquement. Son visage marqué de profondes cernes semblait hébété, il dormait presque debout et son déplacement tenait plus du somnambulisme qu'autre chose.

-Pim'S à l'orange grogna-t-il.

La fenêtre s'ouvrit, mais au lieu du vide du mur extérieur, ils entrèrent dans un couloir bas de plafond et très poussiéreux.

xxxxx

Un bout de temps que ce début de fic traîne dans mes fontes, allez je vous la file telle quelle et bon apétit.

3


	2. d'1pierre2coups

**Prélude :**

Choset : mais.. t'es pas pour ce couple normalement, qu'est-ce que t'as fait ? C'est ignoble !

'tsu : wouais, mais Babou voulait pas voir du Snape/Sirius, et je voulais une Harry/Draco pour celle là.. alors c'était niet pour le Sévy/Ryry, et j'avais une vengeance à assouvir.

Choset : okéé, vas pas te plaindre si on vient te lyncher prochainement. Je crois que là tu es pas loin de remporter le « pire pairing contest» lyonnais.

'tsu : bof, avec le Dobby/Détraqueur de Shinie ou bien mon hors HP avec Coco Lapin/Porcinet.. ;p

xxxxx

**2. d'1 pierre 2 coups.**

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans les appartements de Dumbeldore, il flottait une délicieuse odeur de thé. Le vieux sorcier était assis derrière son bureau et une grosse pile de documents. Il accueillit l'interruption avec soulagement.

-Et bien et bien, Severus, qu'est-ce que vous avez amené avec vous ? Je vous attendais plus tôt. Votre potion est-elle réussie ?

Souriant légèrement avec satisfaction, Snape foudroya immédiatement après les deux élèves du regard.

-Il se trouve que je passais par les cuisines quand je suis tombé sur un carnage culinaire du plus mauvais goût et ces deux là au milieu.

-Oh, mais pourquoi vous être donné cette peine, j'avais gardé exprès pour vous un petit quelque chose. (1)

Draco écarquilla les yeux tandis que Harry fronçait les sourcils. Ils furent de nouveau pris dans le collimateur snapien, chose qu'il est déconseillé de subir plus d'une ou deux fois par jour. Satisfait de les voir frémir sous son regard, il alla s'appuyer contre une tenture près de la fenêtre pour signifier au directeur qu'il lui laissait les rênes pour la suite des opérations (2).

-Alors, si j'ai bien compris, vous avez gâché de la nourriture et mis la pagaille dans les cuisines alors que je ne cesse de vous répéter d'essayer de vous entendre ou au moins de vous ignorer ?

Dumbeldore se leva et alla inspecter de près la robe du professeur. De l'index il recueillit un échantillon de la crème qui avait atterri sur son épaule et s'était étalée généreusement.

-Vous avez même osé gâcher une excellente tarte à la crème parfumée au citron ?

Les accusés s'inquiétèrent encore plus en entendant l'infime variation de ton qui indiquait que le sorcier craint par Voldemort était contrarié.

-Vous savez quoi ? Je suis bien embêté. J'ai encore une tonne de paperasse ennuyeuse à remplir ce soir alors que je pensais profiter plus agréablement de ma veillée. C'est un de ces soirs où je me sens « vieux, usé, fatigué ».. et il vous faut une punition pour comprendre qu'il ne faut pas gaspiller la nourriture, surtout les desserts.

Il saisit une feuille chiffonnée et posée en boule sur le coin de son bureau. Il la déplia, la relut d'un air dubitatif avant que son visage ne s'éclaire d'un sourire angélique. Harry, Draco et même Snape se figèrent de frayeur.

-Mais j'ai trouvé de quoi faire une pierre deux coups : vous allez participer au projet de mademoiselle Granger !

Harry fouilla désespérément sa mémoire pour retrouver de quoi il était question avant de pâlir de façon inquiétante.

-Je croyais qu'elle avait abandonné !

-Je pensais que vous la connaissiez mieux que ça, quand elle a un projet en tête, surtout quand il s'agit du SALE (3), elle ne s'arrête pas avant d'avoir eu ce qu'elle voulait. Vous allez donc être obligé de prêter main forte à votre camarade pour monter sa pièce de théâtre. Oh, ramassez donc monsieur Malfoy et allez vous coucher, vous allez prendre mal trempés comme vous êtes. Je compte sur vous Severus pour revenir rapidement.

Grognant une réponse vague mais un sourire sadique aux lèvres, le professeur de potions souleva Draco et fit signe à un Harry décomposé de le suivre.

xxxxx

Les petites notes indispensables :

(1):

'tsu : revenge !

(2) :

'tsu : ne pas faire de commentaire, surtout le pas faire de commentaire, ne pas traumatiser tes innocents lecteurs..

Choset : trop tard, et tu es sûre que ça existe un lecteur à toi qui soit innocent ?

'tsu : sigh..

Choset : nan, lui c'est un perso de ta fic pirate pas finie et il risque pas de le rester longtemps à cette vitesse là. :(

(3) :

Société d'Aide à la Liberté des Elfes de maison.

xxxxx

Réponses aux reviews :

Namasta : voilà la suite, ça reste intéressant ?

Lihiel : voilà la suite, et voui c'est court parce que je la sors au fur et à mesure que je l'écris, j'ai même pas fait passer ma bêta dessus, c'est dire !

Loryah : quelques jours de délais, encore juste un petit bout, désolée, je m'applique promis.

Angel's Heaven : on te l'a jamais dit ? C'est bon la honte, et ma technique Senoble ça marche très bien pour tout ce que j'écris, je vois pas pourquoi j'en changerais, je vois pas pourquoi je serais la seule à pouffer sadiquement devant un écran, dans les endroits incongrus où j'ouvre un bouquin ou bien quand ces idées machiavéliques me viennent.

Sahada : Toujours étrange, toujours bizarre.. ;p


End file.
